johnny_edlingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Website: HD Films in Tuvalu
Films # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) (83 minutes) # Pinocchio (1940) (84 minutes) # Dumbo (1941) (61 minutes) # Bambi (1942) (67 minutes) # Cinderella (1950) (74 minutes) # Alice in Wonderland (1951) (75 minutes) # Peter Pan (1953) (76 minutes) # Lady and the Tramp (1955) (75 minutes) # Sleeping Beauty (1959) (75 minutes) # 101 Dalmatians (1961) (79 minutes) # The Sword in the Stone (1963) (76 minutes) # The Jungle Book (1967) (75 minutes) # The Aristocats (1970) (75 minutes) # Robin Hood (1973) (79 minutes) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) (71 minutes) # The Rescuers (1977) (74 minutes) # The Fox and the Hound (1981) (82 minutes) # The Secret of NIMH (1982) (82 minutes) # The Great Mouse Detective (1986) (74 minutes) # An American Tail (1986) (77 minutes) # The Land Before Time (1988) (65 minutes) # Oliver and Company (1988) (70 minutes) # The Little Mermaid (1989) (82 minutes) # All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) (81 minutes) # DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) (70 minutes) # The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (74 minutes) # Beauty and the Beast (1991) (85 minutes) # An American Tail 2 Fievel Goes West (1991) (71 minutes) # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) (72 minutes) # Aladdin (1992) (90 minutes) # We’re Back A Dinosaur Story (1993) (70 minutes) # Thumbelina (1994) (83 minutes) # The Return of Jafar (1994) (66 minutes) # The Lion King (1994) (88 minutes) # A Troll in Central Park (1994) (72 minutes) # The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure (1994) (70 minutes) # A Goofy Movie (1995) (78 minutes) # Pocahontas (1995) (81 minutes) # Toy Story (1995) (81 minutes) # The Land Before Time 3 The Time of the Great Giving (1995) (71 minutes) # Balto (1995) (74 minutes) # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) (79 minutes) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (87 minutes) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) (78 minutes) # Cats Don’t Dance (1997) (71 minutes) # Hercules (1997) (93 minutes) # Pooh’s Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) (73 minutes) # Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) (67 minutes) # Anastasia (1997) (90 minutes) # Beauty and the Beast Belle’s Magical World (1998( (88 minutes) # Quest for Camelot (1998) (85 minutes) # Mulan (1998) (87 minutes) # Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World (1998) (70 minutes) # The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride (1998) (77 minutes) # A Bugs Life (1998) (91 minutes) # The Prince of Egypt (1998) (94 minutes) # Tarzan (1999) (88 minutes) # Toy Story 2 (1999) (92 minutes) # Mickey’s Once Upon a Christmas (1999) (63 minutes) # The Tigger Movie (2000) (74 minutes) # An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) (76 minutes) # The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000( (72 minutes) # The Emperor’s New Groove (2000( (75 minutes) # Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure (20001) (66 minutes) # Shrek (2001) (90 minutes) # Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) (95 minutes) # Monsters Inc (2001) (92 minutes) # Return to Neverland (2002) (72 minutes) # Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) (72 minutes) # Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) (73 minutes) # Ice Age (2002) (81 minutes) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) (63 minutes) # Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) (83 minutes) # Lilo and Stitch (2002) (81 minutes) # Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) (63 minutes) # Treasure Planet (2002) (95 minutes) # The Land Before Time 9 Journey to Big Water (2002( (75 minutes) # 101 Dalmatians 2 Patch’s London Adventure (2003) (70 minutes) # The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (69 minutes( # Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) (75 minutes) # Atlantis: Milo’s Return (2003) (77 minutes) # Finding Nemo (2003) (100 minutes) # Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) (85 minutes) # Stitch The Movie (2003( (57 minutes) # Brother Bear (2003) (85 minutes) # The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) (77 minutes) # Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) (65 minutes) # Home on the Range (2004) (73 minutes) # Shrek 2 (2004( (88 minutes) # Mickey Donald Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004( (67 minutes) # The Incredibles (2004) (115 minutes) # Mickey’s Twice Upon a Christmas (2004( (64 minutes) # Mulan 2 (2005) (75 minutes) # Balto 3: Wings of Change (2005) (79 minutes) # Madagascar (2005) (85 minutes) # Tarzan 2 (2005) (71 minutes) # Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch (2005( (68 minutes) # Chicken Little (2005) (77 minutes) # Kronk’s New Groove (2005) (72 minutes) # Bambi 2 (2006) (72 minutes) # Cars (2006) (116 minutes) # Leroy and Stitch (2006) (69 minutes) # Brother Bear 2 (2006) (73 minutes) # Happy Feet (2006) (105 minutes) # The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) (69 minutes) # Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) (74 minutes) # Meet the Robinsons (2007) (94 minutes) # Ratatouille (2007) (111 minutes) # WALL-E (2008( (98 minutes) # The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel’s Beginning (2008) (77 minutes) # Tinker Bell (2008) (78 minutes) # Bolt (2008) (96 minutes) # Monsters vs Aliens (2009) (94 minutes) # The Princess and the Frog (2009) (97 minutes) # Tangled (2010) (100 minutes) # Rio (2011) (95 minutes) # Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) (90 minutes) # Madagascar 3 Europe’s Most Wanted (2012) (93 minutes) # Hotel Transylvania (2012) (91 minutes) # Rise of the Guardians (2012) (97 minutes) # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) (94 minutes) # How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) (101 minutes) # Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (2014) (91 minutes) # Inside Out (2015) (94 minutes) # Minions (2015) (90 minutes) # Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) (89 minutes) # The Peanuts Movie (2015) (88 minutes) # The Good Dinosaur (2015) (93 minutes) # Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) (95 minutes) # The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (97 minutes) # Finding Dory (2016) (97 minutes) # The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (86 minutes) # Sing (2016) (107 minutes) # Incredibles 2 (2018) (117 minutes) # The Lion King (2019) (118 minutes)